It is You
by CelticDragonQueens
Summary: Just a special one shot that happens between Sakura and Lee.  What does Lee do when he comes in on a rape scene?  what does he do when it's Sakura?  The love of his life?  Happy ending?


Rating – M (just to be safe) 

Couple - I normally do NOT like this couple!

Lee and Sakura

Disclaimer – I will never own Naruto nor do I have any desire to.

_The only reason that I am writing this is because one of my friends is having her birthday this month, and this is her FAVORITE couple, so as a nice b-day present, I'm writing her a cute one-shot. (Just for the record, SASUKE and SAKURA are the best couple in the world!!!!)_

**It is you**.

He had Sakura pinned up against the wall in his room. They were kissing in such a way that one would think the world was ending. There was such passion…from one person. The other was only matching what was given. Oh, don't get me wrong, he wanted it, it just didn't mean anything. His arms moved from her wrists to her waist. She kissed his mouth, then moved to his jaw and moved down to his neck. He gave a smirk and began to lift her shirt up.

"Wait. I told you I don't want that." She was breathing very hard.

"I don't care." He continued to lift it up. She tried to get away from him, but she forgot she was pinned. She looked down, and saw the bulge in his black pants. And freaked.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn… Scream louder." He succeeded in getting her shirt off. And he was now starting to nuzzle her neck.

"Stop!" She started to hit him. Slamming her fists into his chest, and struggling.

He smacked her. "I want you to stop that now!" He looked ticked.

She started to cry.

"I thought you love me!"

He laughed, "I love your body. I want your body. And as you can see. NOW."

He started to grind his hips into hers. Making pleasure noises. Her body was responding, but she didn't want it too. She wanted to get away, but he wouldn't let her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was at the training grounds, just sitting there and enjoying the peace and quite of the place. Talking inside his head occasionally.

'It's pretty late…I should get back home.' He looked at the night sky, seeing how dark it was. But he only noticed two stars. They were both very bright. Suddenly, one star got really bright. Then the other went out. The moment the star went out, Lee heard a scream. It wasn't loud. It sounded very faint and far away, but he knew that it was a scream. 'What in the world?' He looked around him, and saw that the Uchiha compound had on some lights. 'maybe I'll go there and see If Uchiha is okay.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were a good girl. You were tight, warm. New. I might want you again." He looked down at Sakura on his bed. She was curled up in a fetal position, naked with blood and fluids down her legs. "Did you like it at all?" She looked at him, her face crushed.

"Did I like what? Did I like you? I did. I thought I loved you. Did I like the way you took advantage of me and raped me?!" She started calmly, then shouted halfway through. Her face was a face of anger and hurt. Sasuke leaned close to her and ran his hand down her cheek. She flinched.

"Sakura! Stop that now! Don't deny that you wanted that! Don't you dare deny that you had never thought about it!" He took his hand and slapped her. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave a small red mark.

She started to cry again, and pulled for the sheets to try to cover herself. "Sasuke, when are you going to take me home?"

"I'm not going to. You are going to stay here with me. I won't let you go."

Her face went to one of terror. Slowly, she sat up, and tried to calmly get to the bathroom.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm not done with you yet."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Stop I'm still hurting!"

"You know, it turns me on when you scream. And because we just had sex, it'll be even better."

He started to enjoy himself, and torture her again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lee got closer to the compound, and saw images in the window where the light was coming through. He saw a body being thrown around. He sped up. 'Sasuke, you fool! What do you think you are doing?! And who are you hurting!?' He leaped up, and burst into the room. What he saw, infuriated him.

"Sakura!" His face was in complete shock. But he shouted. "Sasuke Uchiha!! YOU are the WORST man, no you're not even a man! You-"

"What? Just because have her, the way you want her?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Lee!! Help! Please." She was being held by Sasuke, his arms around her waist. Sasuke smirked at him. "If you don't want her to get hurt…. I suggest that you leave. AND STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS!"

Lee didn't get it. What would Sasuke do? But then he saw. He saw it in her face. If Sasuke had her again, she would be broken, and her spirit would die.

Sasuke held Sakura in front of him. Her back to his front. She looked so scared. "So, Lee, what's it gonna be?" Sasuke had started grinding into her. "Doesn't this look like fun? I know you want some."

Lee wanted to be sick. Right there. Right now, he just wanted to puke. It was so revolting. He tried to think quick. But he wasn't sure what to do…. Maybe that was it. Maybe he just should puke…and see what happens.

"What the heck to you think you're doing!?!" He threw Sakura on the ground. She groped around and found Sasuke's shirt on the floor. She felt disgusted at the thought of wearing his clothes, but he made sure to ruin hers. There was no way she was going to walk around naked for _him_ anymore.

"Get out of my room! Now!"

Lee was forcing himself to vomit again and again. Trying to distract him. Trying to get him close enough that he could trap him, and then… THAT'S it! NOW!

Lee immediately grabbed Sasuke by the legs, and flipped him down, grabbed his arms, and folded them so that if he were to move, both his arms and legs would break. Sasuke started to struggle anyway. In result of that, two loud pops were heard; followed by one loud groan of miserable pain. Sakura turned her eyes away, even though she wanted him to get hurt, she couldn't watch.

She ran to his window and climbed out. She jumped and landed on his lawn; and she just sat there. And waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

She looked up at her rescuer. Rock Lee. She looked up and down all over him. 'When did he stop wearing those nasty green spandex? When did he grow up?' Lee had now changed his style of clothes to a style that was very relaxed. Regular tanish cargo style pants that were popular in the village now. And a simple green and whit shirt.

"…Lee."

He knelt down to her, and picked her up. He then carried her to his house. She fell asleep in his arms. Her head relaxed in the place where his shoulder and chest meet. When they got his house, he placed her on his bed. She was still sleeping so he sat next to her. He started to stroke her hair. And think.

'Poor Sakura. I can't believe what that guy did to her! I thought that they were in a good relationship and everything. I wish it wasn't like this for her. I want to take it all away.'

He saw the Uchiha symbol on the shirt she had picked up. He spat on his floor. 'That makes me sick!' He stood up quickly and went to his kitchen to get something to drink and tried to think what might be a good idea for her to have when she wakes up. He knew that what had happened was a big deal and it might…..no it would scar her. Lee pictured her fighting him and resisting, and the cup her was holding broke. "oops"

He gave a big sigh.

"Lee?"

He whipped around. "Sakura! You're awake." He hesitated. "Are you ok?" He saw that she had changed into one of his shirts. And she found a pair of his shorts. He wanted to blush, but knew better not to.

"I'm….all right." Her face looked so down. "A little hungry though."

Lee smiled and he began to question her on her favorite foods, and what she would want to eat.

"I want something hot, and soft." She thought for a bit. "Oh wow, would Naruto make fun of me, but I kinda feel like ramen." She had a hint of a smile on her face now.

"Whatever the princess desires."

She looked at Lee in disgust.

"What makes me a princess? I'm no longer even worthy of being called a woman."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I am used, and dirty and broken."

"You…. Did you want that to happen?" He raised his voice and clenched his fist.

"No! How could you even suggest that?!" Her face got red with anger.

"Because you are acting like you had a choice in the matter!" He was shouting at her. "You still are incredibly beautiful! You still are a woman! You still are Sakura Haruno!"

"…..but I'm dirty now." She whispered the last part along with crossing her arms over her chest.

Lee sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Sakura, do you know how much I wanted to kill him? Do you know how much I now hate this guy?!"

She just looked at him. Then she started shouting. "Why didn't you!?"

"Because. Because I know that you still somehow have feelings for him. Not just Anger, but you will still have some feelings of compassion for him. And unfortunately….Sakura, you will now always be connected to him. Because of what happened, you will never be able to be rid of him. I'm so sorry." Lee now buried his head in his hands felt the tears form in his eyes, but he never let them fall.

"Oh Lee. I'm sorry. I should be more thankful. Thank you." She walked up to him, and put her arms around him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know that this was horrible. I know that you might be afraid of men now. But will you let me help you?"

Sakura just looked at Lee in awe. "Are you serious? You would help me? Why?"

"Sakura, I would die for you. Because I love you."

At this moment, Sakura had silent tears running down her face. She then held her hands to her face and started to sob. Lee still hugged her. Ever so gently.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to talk to Lee about this. "If you mean this, it will mean the world to me. I mean, at this moment, I have no one to help me."

He looked at her funny. "What do you mean? I though you lived with your parents."

"I did…..but um….they kicked me out."

"WHY?"

"Because they told me that if I ever dated Sasuke I would be disinherited. And I was. I mean, I guess if I needed to, I could go live with Ino and Shikamaru in Suna. But I'm sure they would get tired of me very easily."

"Your parents disowned you? Then where were you living? ….. Wait. Were you living with HIM?"

She looked down at her lap and said very quietly yes. "We weren't sleeping together as you could guess, but that's why I thought he loved me. He always respected me. He never once asked for that. Maybe it's because I trusted him that this happened."

"Sakura, I don't know if this is a smart thing to ask right now, but if you would like, my house is always open. I want you to be happy, and safe."

"Lee. Oh, I want to but I don't want to intrude. I don't want to be a burden. But are you sure that there is no one else that you want to invite to live with you? Because I would love to live here. I trust you, and I want to stay here. I don't ever want to go back to him."

"I would never have asked if I wasn't sure. Know this. It is you that I love. It is you that I want to love. And it is you that I want to share my house with."

Tears started fall down her face again. "Thank you."

----------------------------------- 

5 years later.

--------------------------------------------- 

"OI! Get your butts over here right now you two!"

"Coming mom!" One shout came from the back.

Two little boys came rushing into the house all red and hot from running around. The younger one wobbling all the way to the door.

"Mommy!!!!!!! Kane hit me!"

"NO! didn't!"

"Kane…. Could you just calm down at least until Dad comes home? And Shinsaku, don't tease your brother."

Shinsaku gave his little brother Kane an irritated look, and stuck his tongue out at him.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled Shinsaku and picked him up. Then he went over to Kane, and picked him up in the other arm.

"HI DAD!!!"

They almost said it in unison.

He walked over to his wonderful wife, and gave her a quick kiss.

"EW gross!"

The couple chuckled lightly at them. Then they all sat down to eat dinner as a family.

At the head of the table, was a strong tall man that had black hair that shined beautifully. Sitting across from him, was his beautiful wife. And the mother of his _child_. She had the most gorgeous pink hair, and the loveliest green eyes. Sitting on one side of the table was Shinsaku, he was the oldest of the two boys. He looked very little like his mother for he had a lot of his fathers features. Such as hair so black, it looked blue. And he had the most dark onyx eyes. At the other side of the table, sat Kane. He was only 3 years old, and the second son of hers. He was a wonderful mix of the two. He had his mother's eyes (and eyebrows much to her relief) and he already had some of his mother's preferences. He did have his father's body structure. He was already a tall and thin young boy. No matter how much they fed him. The couple never told Shinsaku why he looked only like his mom, they would only tell when he could understand, and handle the information wisely. But for the time being, Lee was his father. And Sakura would only be his mother. They would stay a family. Through the hard times, and the easy ones. After all, that's what a family is for.

End.

So, any feedback?

You don't have to have an account to review my stories. So I would appreciate any and all feedback on this story. If there was any part that got you confused it might have been the end. You all got the face that Lee and Sakura were the parents in there right? And they were the parents of Kane. Well, Shinsaku was the son of Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke left the village a few days after he raped Sakura. He went and tried to kill Itachi, and no one knows what happened. And no one cares. '( lol so if there are any more questions, I'll be happy to answer them, and please do give me feedback! Even if it's bad, I use it! (just no flames or pairing disses please)


End file.
